


Call me a Sinner, Call me a Saint

by SpyderzW3b



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderzW3b/pseuds/SpyderzW3b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 - Episode 02 to be precise ;)</p><p>The Almighty Johnsons AU!<br/>A more fatal incident at the bar… following each of the brothers and Olaf how do they each cope with the loss.</p><p>Inspired by a beautiful, yet horribly tragic TAJ fan video on youtube posing this idea and letting my imagination run wild… read this or watch the video first it doesn't matter - just make sure you grab a box of tissues.</p><p> Thank you Kilichaos for letting me write this ^^</p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhXORuYeMpE">What if Anders ….? - by Kilichaos on Youtube</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jurisdiction - Axl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiliChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KiliChaos).



> I do not own The Almighty Johnsons or any of the characters used in this. 
> 
> I have used some direct script from the TV series and mixed them with my own ideas as well as some hints from Kilichaos's video
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning. Send me on my way still smiling. Maybe that's the way I should go. Straight into the mouth of the unknown..._

* * *

  **11 minutes 37 seconds… 38 seconds… 39 seconds… 40 seconds… 41 seconds…  
** Despite the ache through his entire being Axl continued to run. He didn't know where his feet were carrying him. Out of the bar, down the street, through car parks and forest paths. He didn't know whether it was Odin's greater wisdom deciding for him to run or his own cowardice, trying to hide somewhere so Mike wouldn't find him.

From experience Axl knew he was terrible- the worst in fact at hiding. Around the small farmhouse he'd always make too much noise when someone counted whilst he ran away; Giving them a good chance of knowing where he had run to. Even when he did make more of an effort, running quietly to make the game last longer he still gave himself away. Through all that excitement of telling himself to be quiet, he was always unable to hold his fits of giggles whenever his brothers (or Olaf) got closer.

_Axl roared towards him down the length of the bar. Anders's attention was turned back to the left, acting surprised at their family in his poor choice of words. Axl knew he had chosen those words specifically. The prick that he was: trying to rub it in Axl's face. When Axl finally had his hands on him a part of him smiled, seeing the fear in Anders's eyes. He'd flinched backwards, attempting to bring his hands in front of his face and hide from Odin's wrath. Coward..._

Axl cursed as he lost his footing on the uneven building site. There were several yells telling him not to be there as he pressed on. It was clear he was out of place from his ridiculous outfit. It seemed fit for purpose at a wedding though. The suit was tight fitting (even in the right size) and entirely inappropriate for running in. Effectively trapping the groom at the altar.

  _His fingers grabbed at the shirt just inside his grey business jacket. He could feel Anders trying to get out of his grip, struggling, but he wouldn't allow it. Not now, not when he finally had him. As Anders pulled back Axl took a step forward. He could feel Anders lose his balance and he took that moment to trap him. He pulled Anders up and closer to him before reaching round to the back collar of that stupid, smug, presumptuous suit he always fucking wore. He wasn't letting the prick go. Not that easily. Not until he had a piece of his mind..._

Axl looked ludicrous. He knew he did. The suit was two sizes too big whilst the shoes continued to rub against his feet. Crushing his toes, chafing his heels. Yet he kept running. There was little to no support on his ankles as he scrambled on different surfaces, some hard some loose, some flat some- His thoughts where thrown off as his body lurched forward, tripping over his own feet, plummeting closer and closer to the ground.

_He could hear Anders whimpering but he didn't care. A mouse, fearful and little. No. He was a rat. He was scum, vermin. With another cry Axl turned and hauled him over his shoulder. With Odin's strength he watched as if it where a technique from a traditional glíma match, throwing his opponent, his challenger to the floor. Anders body trembled through the air before it plummeted deeper and deeper into the rubble. Head first..._

Full of adrenaline Axl quickly recovered and pushed off the ground, running harder and faster.

_Anders slowly recovered, dragging himself sluggishly onto his feet, swaying this way and that._

Axl couldn't help but grit his teeth, his body aching. Pained.

_Anders mouth hung open, his body tingling. Disorientated._

He couldn't breathe. After running through more woods on a dirt path he found himself on a set of desolated train tracks. To the right he could see several still active tracks behind but no bridge in site for a good while. It was too risky to cross. To his left  several empty carts on the run down tracks in front of him. He could catch his breath there for now. Making his way over to them he felt Odin's power start to leave him as what had happened, what he saw played over and over in his head. 

_Odin surged grabbing his hands onto Anders...  
Anders was surprised._

Axl kept his eyes on the carts, his body wavering as he started to breathe heavily through his nose. Trying to control his breathing.

_With a firm hold Odin threw Anders across the room...  
Anders was scared._

Axl reached along the edge of the rusted metal, pulling himself up by sheer determination at first. Axl closed his eyes but the images burned sharper. He lowered his head from the rusted metal landing on the floor again before turning back around. He took several paces back looking down at the littered ground around him.

_Just like the other trash collected in the pile Anders joined it…  
Anders was discarded._

He ran towards the cart jumping as he reached and scrambled clumsily over the top of the holder before falling roughly flat on his back. It was deeper than he expected. Winded he stared up at the sky as he struggled to breathe. He could feel air only hitting the back of his throat as he started to realise what had happened. He just wanted to lie there and not move, starting to shut his eyes.

_Axl was pleased at Odin's judgement. Seeing what he'd reduced his brother too, but a part of him wanted more. A part of him knew it wasn't enough, he clenched his hands to control his rage. Waiting...  
Anders was guilty._

Axl didn't want to move. He winced his eyes shut before slowly opening them again. He gazed up at the blue sky, wondering where it all went wrong. 'Anders would be fine. You're over reacting, plus he's always fine.' Axl tried to reassure himself but as he closed his eyes again he saw Anders pressing his finger tips against his own neck.

_But the blood... Anders was injured._

'Anders's is fine…y-yeah.' he struggled to assure himself. Either way he knew it was just best to hide for a while, let things cool off for a bit. Let someone else handle it. That's what big brothers where for? Right?

_Axl's eyes widened. He saw what Odin had done. He could, no he had to control Odin now... Anders was stunned._

Axl picked himself up, pushing himself off the floor of the cart to sit down. With his legs propped out in front of him he slouched against the side of the container. The cool metal and shade soothed his aching body as he  tried to calm his thoughts. But it wasn't working.

_So much blood...  
Anders was confused._

His mind was spinning running with memories, assurances and a lot of denial thrown into the balance. Axl's eyes wondered around his surroundings. He could hear the nearby trains screeching as he looked to the forest surrounding the area.

_Like little trees in the wind Anders's body wavered before he crumpled to the floor...  
Anders was broken._

Axl forced himself to look away quickly. Clapping his hands on his legs he gently pushed down as his breathing caught into his throat again. Axl looked up to the sky before shutting his eyes and breathing through his teeth.

_Axl could only stare as his brothers and grandpa ran to help, to fix things whilst he was irremediable...  
Anders was doomed._

He looked down to his feet, picking them up slowly to bring his knees closer to his head, he wrapped his arms around them before resting his head on his knees. It wouldn't stop.

_Voices of pleas and calls, exclaims and disbelief sounded around the small bar as Anders's eyes rolled shut...  
Anders was gone. _

 

* * *

_Left the spare key on the table. Never really thought I'd be able, to say I merely visit on the weekend. I lost my life and a dear friend..._

* * *

  **43 minutes 09 seconds… 10 seconds… 11 seconds…**   **12 seconds...**  
He didn't know how long he'd sat there. He didn't know if it was the ache from running, or staying in that position for so long that brought him back to reality. In all honesty he didn't care just squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the sounds of footsteps start to get louder and louder.

Mike. Who else would it have been? God of the fucking hunt, well, at least his powers were useful. Finding lost brothers that wandered off or ran away after an argument. Axl shook his head, he'd just assumed Mike knew them all so well he'd know where to look. The sound changed as the footsteps started to walk on another surface, stones crunching beneath his feet. Axl remained curled up, listening.

Mike's pace was slow, he was taking his time. ' _Does that mean everything is fine? There's no need to panic or…_ ' Axl didn't want to finish his sentence. He'd been found, there was no point trying to hide. Axl didn't want anything, he deserved whatever punishment was going to come to him. He shuffled his feet forward a little, lowering his knees as he cupped his hands in his lap.

The footsteps stopped next to the cart, before another crunching sound, metal scraping against metal before a whining sound of rust bolts and joints.

Axl wanted to roll his eyes. ' _Of course there was an easier way of getting into the cart'_. He either made things harder for himself or just made a mess of everything. Axl kept his eyes on the side of the cart, begging it was just a workman or keeper or someone, anyone but Mike. Again he was wrong.

Mike carefully lowered the side of the cart: bending his knees with it to lower it gently, not wanting to startle Axl. Yet when he saw those eyes already on him he slowly looked away. Axl didn't take his eyes off Mike but as he started to jump into the cart he found himself looking down to his feet.

He heard Mike sigh. The silence between them was maddening. Briefly Axl looked up to his oldest brother only to find he saw that he was looking away from him. At something specific or anything rather than his pitiful state, Axl did not know. It seemed Mike, the great leader was actually struggling for words.

Mike always acted as the Dad of the family: whenever there was a feud, Mike would fix it. Whenever there was misunderstanding, Mike would fix it. This however seemed impossible to fix.

"It's a beautiful day out." Mike finally said, resting his hands on his hips.

' _Fuck. It's bad.'_ Axl knew instantly. Mike was never one to sweet coat things, or even delay important information, but this-! This was plain avoiding the conversation.

Mike sighed again. "You can come out of hiding." He said looking down on Axl.

"Do I have to?" Axl could only murmur, he kept his eyes in front of him, not wanting to meet Mike or in fact anyone at the moment.

"Hm, 'fraid so," Mike then made his way to sit next to Axl, who couldn't help but bring his knees a little closer to his chest. Despite the ache in his feet he placed them flat on the floor of the cart, ready to run should he need to. Even if it was pointless. Mike would find him again and then they'd be trying to have this conversation once more,  continuing around in this vicious circle.

Axl couldn't help but notice the distance Mike had put between them, staying away from him, sensing the disfavour. The pair sat in silence for a while, admiring the clouds in the sky or in fact anything that could distract them. Eventually Mike spoke.

"No one blames you, Axl." Those four little words could never hurt so much. Axl couldn't help but lower his eyes a little. His mind showing Ander's bloodied and broken body on the rubble where he'd left him. ' _Sticks and stones may brake my bones, but words will never harm me. Bullshit-_ '. Anders's words hurt, Mike's though confirmed the worst. He could hear Mike continuing to speak to him, but Axl was in no state, no position to listen.

He could only pick out a little combination: ' _died quickly_ ' and ' _no pain_ '.

This had to be a joke, sure he wanted to tell Anders how let down, how abandoned he felt being shafted by his older brother but, now he was just waiting for the punchline. A bad joke, a lesson learned. He didn't know just begged this was part of a bigger scheme or lesson Olaf had planned or even Mike teaching them about the real mess of being the vessels of Norse Gods.

"I… I couldn't control that stuff…" Axl's mouth gaped open a little as he tried to explain, he felt like he was making excuses for himself. "I mean, when the Odin thing takes over." He looked to Mike for reassurance but Mike sighed and looked away.

Axl could tell Mike was hiding something, like he wanted to say something and biting his lip uncharacteristically proved it. "Come on, let's get you into something comfier." He finally said as he rose to his feet before offering a hand to Axl.

Axl gasped, this couldn't be happening. Anders wasn't coming back. He'd killed him! He'd wanted to kill him in the bar, but- he was angry-! But that was all that mattered. Odin had granted his wish, no, his command. With tear filled eyes Axl could only stare up at Mike. "I killed him." He could only squeak. Rasping in-between breaths he was suddenly pulled onto his feet. He could feel Mikes hand on his shoulder but it didn't stop the first tear from falling. 

They stood in the cart a while but Mike didn't move his hand. There was no comfort, no sympathy and Axl didn't blame him at all. He didn't want those things, the vessel of the God that passed judgement and discipline. He certainly wasn't going to cut himself any slack. He'd killed another God and he'd gladly welcome his own death because of it. 

"Come on." Mike encouraged again lowering his hands from Axl before jumping out the cart. Axl instead leant on the side slowly lowering himself out and onto the floor. 

On their walk he heard Mike (again, not listening to the full conversation) talking about heading back to Axl's place, getting changed before heading out to do something fun. Take their minds of things or just talk about them. The idea didn't appeal to Axl but he didn't really have a choice as he kept walking with Mike.

It was clear Mike wasn't going to leave him alone and it greatly annoyed him. They sat in silence for most of the ride home.

 

* * *

  _I've said it so many times. I would change my ways..._

* * *

  **1 hour 09 minutes 14 seconds… 15 seconds… 16 seconds…  
** "Get changed, I'll wait for you by the door okay?" Mike asked as he pulled up next to Axl's flat before turning off the engine. 

Axl hesitated. "C-can't you come with me? What if I… loose it agai-"

"Axl, you won't. That's not going to happen." Mike cut him off as he looked sternly at him. Axl knew he deserved that look from Mike. He was confused by it though, sure there was sorrow and a hint of pain in his eyes but there seemed to be no anger. His eyes just looked old, tired. Why? Axl didn't say anything, he nodded once before climbing out of Mikes car. 

Walking up to the flat Axl begged Gaia and Zeb weren't in. They'd decided to watch a movie, go to town, anything: He didn't know what he would say to them, what he might do if they were there or if he tried to explain. 

As he opened the door he could hear their voices from the kitchen. 

"Honestly Zeb I didn't go through the right warning process or policy or… whatever you call it-"

"Gaia, really you're my friend I couldn't -."

"It should cover you for the months notice until you get someone else that is." 

Axl pretended not to hear them, which in truth he didn't. He knew they were there and knew they knew he was there as they abruptly stopped there conversation when he walked down the corridor. He avoided them though, going straight to his room. 

Closing the door behind him he started to undress. The suit (despite being well worn out from its previous owner) looked very battered now. If he were to wear it again he'd need to take it somewhere professionally to patch up. It may even be cheaper to buy a new suit instead. None the less, he still took care of it as he hung it up for whenever he needed it again and left it hanging on the wardrobe opposite his bed.

"Axl?" He heard Gaia's voice behind the door but he didn't answer her, walking around in his socks and boxers; finding a set of cleaner clothes around his room. Another call was followed by more knocking but he was too busy finding a shirt as he pulled on his trousers. "Axl I need to talk to you." her voice was soft but there was a broken sound to it, desperate? Axl shook his head throwing a shirt that looked clean but smelt bad on another pile still searching. 

There was a moment of silence before Gaia started to talk again. It was good to hear her voice but as with Mike again he wasn't fully listening. Finding a white shirt he finally pulled it over his head as he listened to her, "By removing myself-" Axl didn't care to hear from her anymore as he stormed to his door cutting herself off from the rest of her sentence.

"No." Axls brow furrowed as he shook his head. "No way, no-" he protested quickly as he looked to her. Seeing him like this must of disgusted her, he wondered if she knew what had happened. He turned right, looking for Zeb for reassurance but his hands where to his sides as he leant on the wall next to the kitchen.  The heartbreak in Axl's voice could be heard from miles away.

"Minus me solves everything Axl, besides, I've always wanted to travel." She explained pressing her finger tips together as she stepped back allowing Axl out of his room. Axl did step out but continued to shake his head, almost laughing at what was happening. It was foolish the thought of it.

He couldn't loose her as well, not after what had happened. ' _Maybe that's why she was leaving._ ' The thought all but seemed into his head. "No you don't have to do that, you don't need to go - ever!" Axl started to protest but stopped at the sound of tapping at the door.

The three of them turned to see Mike standing in the doorway, phone in hand and pointing over his shoulder behind him. "There's a shuttle bus here." he informed them noticing the suitcase already by the door. As Mike looked at it Axl then saw it as well… ' _How did I miss it before? '_ He looked back to Gaia with wide eyes, begging that it wasn't true. She couldn't leave.

"I-I'll come with you." He suggested as he walked back into his room. 

"No. Axl." 

He stopped in his tracks as he turned to face her, confusion written all over his face. "I'm sorry but that's not going to work. I have to remove myself, from all of this God mess." He could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. He hated it when she cried, no one as beautiful as her ever should. He wanted to call out to her, to hold her, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was already. "And I'm sorry, but that includes you." She finished as she shuddered a little.

The bus beeped outside causing her to look quickly down the open door. 

Axl couldn't take his eyes off her. "Gaia…" he all but murmured. He wanted to tell her there was no mess anymore. Odin just killed his older brother in a fit of rage so he wouldn't be a problem anymore and they could be together. He grit his teeth at the thought, both foolish and selfish. 

She looked back to him and smiled. "I've always wanted to travel, now… now seems like a good time." She nodded smiling at him as she brushed a loose tear off her cheek. "It's the right thing to do Axl." She looked to his eyes but his gaze was stuck on the floor again. 

This was real, this was happening. "Can I...can I see you out?" he finally plucked together the sentence. He wanted to say ' _let her go_ ', but some inner wisdom changed his words before he could speak them. 

Either way Gaia smiled and nodded once. "Yes Axl, I would love that." she smiled at him again. 

Axl tried to put a smile on his face but it turned more into a flat line. He offered out his hand for her to take which she did, sliding her hand into his. He walked out of his room taking her softly by the arm as he led her down to the front door of the house, picking up her suitcase as they reached the door. 

Gaia continued to talk to him, telling him of how she got the ticket so fast thanks to Zeb's help. She was going to London first, no idea what she was going to do when she was out there but confident she'd figure something out. 

Outside the front yard Axl opened the back of the bus and loaded in Gaia's bag for her. Before he turned back to her she had twisted him around quickly and given him a deep hug. Axl didn't deserve this, he'd guessed she didn't know. Not wanting her to feel rejected on her journey (even though it broke his heart) he returned the hug, letting her rest her head on his chest. When they finally broke no words were spoken.

She turned and waved to Zeb and Mike who were still standing on the front porch. Mike waved immediately but Zeb too a while to respond and when he did it was a small shake. She didn't mind though, they'd said there goodbyes earlier. 

Axl was rooted to the spot as Gaia pulled away from him.

_"Anders-. Anders-! Oi! Open your eyes bro."_

Not again, Axl quickly snapped out of it as he stepped in front of her to open the bus door, watching as she climbed in. She quickly pulled her seatbelt on as the door shut.

_"Open your eyes come on-!"_

Ty's cries continued to ring in his head as he watched the bus pull away. Leaving him in the dirt. Just like he had done with Anders. He could tell fear had made her leave, not giving it another thought and pointing it alone at the fact he couldn't control Odin. It was his lack of control that scared her, that pushed her away. He didn't even think to consider that the fact she suddenly had all this destiny written out for her made any effect or impact on her decision.

Axl couldn't stop the tears from falling. He'd lost Gaia, and he'd lost Anders as well. 

"Let's go kid." Mike clapped a hand on Axl's shoulder after a while as he walked past him and back to the car. Axl's feet carried him there. He held up no argument, he didn't put up a fight. He didn't want to do anything anymore. 

 

* * *

_-No, never mind. God knows I've tried..._

* * *

  **1 hour 38 minutes 52 seconds… 53 seconds…  
** Before he knew it Axl was playing pool with Mike: two things he really didn't want to do at this moment in time. Pool wasn't the issue (not entirely), he enjoyed a game with Zeb mainly because they would drink with it and generally have a good night out.

Now though, it was late afternoon and he felt like shit. Not because he'd just killed his brother-! Oh no, fuck it was because Mike was acting completely normal as if nothing had fucking happened! Was he trying to drill it out of him? Wear himself so thin that'd he'd be begging Mike to forgive him? Grovel on his feet to the rest of his family? Fucking hell he should be in a police station now, filing himself against charges of murder! But ' _oh it's okay,_ ' Axl mimicked Mike's voice in his head. ' _We don't want you to get locked up we need you to keep up your quest for Frigg-!_ ' Axl hit the white ball a little too hard piercing it on the cue. Axl sighed whilst Mike quickly went to grab another.

"I have one question. Why?" Axl asked as Mike left to the cue rack, quickly placing the damaged one back in the stand after struggling to get it off and returning with another ball and new cue. 

"Why what?"

"Why are we here?" Axl couldn't help but whine as Mike stepped back from the table letting Axl retake his turn. It wouldn't make a difference, Mike would still win.

Resting on his cue Mike only tilted his head to the side. "Thought you might like a game. A bit of company perhaps, you like pool." Mike smiled as he headed to the table after Axl's poor shot. 

"Yeah, not with you - you always win." Axl was in no mood to play. He faked some shots here and there and generally didn't give a damn: but more than so because he was playing with Ullr even if Mike said insisted he wasn't using his powers. ' _You can't control it no one can_ '. He played along though, if Mike wanted him to play the an un-winable round of games then fine, he would play. It's not like he'd be doing anything else now. The thought nagged at him again and again but Axl payed it no mind. 

Mike insisted that he wouldn't use his powers, that he'd play with his other hand if it made Axl feel better. Axl just rolled his eyes though as Mike won again. Mike though couldn't help but laugh a little at his expense. "I swear I did not mean to do that I…" Mike twisted his lips trying to make an excuse - it was an easy shot after all. "I… meant to go it off."

"Great so you were going to throw the game," Axl couldn't help but yell. Mike just scratched the back of his head. "I'm not a child Mike!" 

"Then how about you stop acting like one." Mike yelled across the other side of the table at him. Axl wanted this. He wanted to edge Mike on, get him to yell at him. Axl lowered his eyes though. Sorry if he'd just killed his brother, surely that would- His thoughts were cut off as Mike walked closer to him. 

"It was an accident." Mike murmured quieter next to Axl.

Like fuck it was. "Get off my case! You're not Dad and you never will be!" He yelled grabbing the attention of several others in the room. "You don't need to babysit me thinking I'm going to do something stupid." He yelled again as he walked back round the table. "I'm totally fine." He'd had enough, throwing his cue down he walked out. 

He needed air. Fuck he needed the whole world to stop. He was angry. Why was everyone acting so normal-!?

As he continued to walk he dug his hands into the pockets of his trousers. Again he didn't know where he was going, he just knew he wanted to be alone.

Axl was only five when he first understood death, when he'd found out that Mum really wasn't coming back but it was different to that of their father. Even that turned out to be a lie with Agnetha popping back into their lives. Though, Axl had guessed he was dead to her after the number of times she tried to kill him, before all this Odin mess happened. 

They never really had pets when they were younger, Anders did but only because he'd saved up his own money to buy the required items. _Carmel? Lita?_ Axl didn't remember the name but could see how upset he was when it died. Was that how they were supposed to act after death? Cry? 

It wasn't that Axl didn't understand peoples feelings. He recognised them and knew well of them himself as every normal person would but he didn't know how to deal with death. Circle of Life and all that crap. He didn't get it. All he knew was that Anders was gone and that'd his last words, though they didn't register at the time were: "Fuck Axl."

Axl couldn't help but taste the words on his tongue as he spoke them out loud. It was a murmur enough for him alone to hear but it didn't sound like the way Anders had said it. Shock? Hurt? Fear?

When they lived together in their (somewhat) normal family lives of Dad having left and arguments being the regular agenda between them. The usual was Mum being controlling to a rebellious and fed up Mike whilst Anders would act as the neutral party downstairs, trying to talk sense into both of them. This time it was bad. 

Axl didn't like the fighting, he could hear it in his room most of the time and considering the argument today was between Mike and their mother again (and those were the loudest) Axl was hiding in the shed down the garden. Though he couldn't hear them he'd watch through the cracks of the wood to see if they were still fighting. 

"What ya' doing in here buddy?" Axl could hear Anders voice. If anything it was a little higher from what it was now, good all puberty waiting to kick in. Back then he was growing out his curly hair the weight of it now just making it look really wavy as it flopped most of the time in his face...

_7 year old Axl had just pointed in the direction of their little house. It was enough for Anders to understand._

_"Ahh." He nodded once from behind Axl as he looked through the crack. He remembered  Anders standing behind him and explaining what was happening, though Axl knew exactly what it was._

That wasn't the issue now, that argument was not what Axl wanted to stir up in his thoughts. There was something that Ander's had said to him in the shed. Something important. It was a promise, a promise he'd failed to keep the following months and was soon later forgotten until now.

_Anders commented after his small talk as he nodded to the crack again. He could see Mike and Mum hugging again before Ty came down into the room as well and joined their hug._

Looking back on it felt cheesy but it was still precious to him.

_"See there buddy?" Anders had smiled._

' _Buddy,_ ' At some point each of them tried to come up with nicknames for each other. Mikkel stuck with Mike, he was too busy or focused for anything else. Occasionally ' _Mike-y_ ' would slip but that was Anders's usual attempts to wind Mike up, nagging or poking his finger in business where it didn't belong. Out of all of them though Anders got away with it.

Mike would sometimes return the favour, calling Anders ' _Andy_ ' which really didn't suit him. He didn't know whether it was the sound of it or whether it made Anders just sound vulnerable.

Tyrone obviously was given Ty whilst Axl was abundant with nicknames: _little bro, stink-butt, baby bro, whiner, kid, baby, short stack, bug and buddy_. Axl just assumed the names where past down the different brothers until Axl out grew the majority of them returning  the title ' _short stack_ ' back to Anders.

Anders though still kept calling him buddy at that age. Sure when he grew up more and more it turned a little more offensive as he got older, ' _egg_ ' being most used but that just became habit. It was more for a joke than out of spite. Axl had just thought it was an odd thing to call someone, never understanding what it actually meant, and never bothered to find out.

_"Promise me you'll never go to bed on an argument."_

Anders's voice suddenly fit into that memory in the shack. Axl didn't understand what he meant but Anders told him it was good practice.

_In the dim light of the shed Axl looked up to his wise older brother as he began to explain._

_"You'll meet people, make friends and of course have arguments with them… disagreements." Anders correct himself shrugging his shoulders a little. "That's how people get closer, including family." He paused a little as they both saw Mike and their mother walk into the warm kitchen again. They where deep in conversation again and Anders hesitated to continue._

_"_ _We can't choose our family, but its easier if we work together.-"_

Axl stopped in his tracks as he looked down to his feet. He knew there was more to what Anders had said but it hurt too much to look there again. Not now anyway. He noticed to spots on the ground beneath him appear, then a few more appeared out of no where. Raising his head he could feel tears start to stream down his face.

 So this is what it was like to grieve. 

* * *

  _Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same..._

* * *

 **3 hour 21 minutes 48 seconds…  
** How Axl ended up standing outside Mike's bar he had no idea. This was the last place on earth he wanted to be. He knew Mike was in as his car was parked outside as well as Olafs (which he'd noticed wasn't there when he first left the bar). He needed to talk to Mike, in fact he need to talk to all of them at some point; yet how he'd even go about that...

As Axl thought and doubted himself again and again he continued to pace closer to the door, slowly, doing well to take his time. Axl had spent the last few hours walking aimlessly. He'd kept his mind blank, allowing memories to come and go openly never forcing anything. He didn't understand grief, bereavement... whatever was appropriate to call it, he just knew that the thoughts came better when he was with Mike. He didn't understand it, maybe it was the interaction with other people. Whilst he wanted to know more now standing in front of the door of Mikes door, another, deeper part of him craved it. The emotions, the memories that came with it. Remembering Anders as the brother he'd loved before all this God mess happened.  

The fallen sun was still glaring red across the clouds and sky, refusing to die. The scarlet hue reflected a little on the door knob and into Axl's eyes before he stepped in front of the door, shadowing it. Now he was here Axl was scared to go into the room. He didn't know whether Anders would be still there, whether his blood would be set, staining the wood beneath him. Axl swallowed, holding the door knob surprisingly didn't effect him. This gave him a little more confidence as he twisted it and opened the door.

There was no spooky creek, there was no pull or eerie presence about the place either. In fact, because Axl had expected there to be it felt a little odd that nothing happened. Was it really just the movies in which it happened?

"Mike?" Axl called from the doorway. He didn't feel welcome here anymore, he didn't know why, an urge or funny feeling? He just thought he was being silly, Mike didn't answer him though. 

Axl took a step slowly forward into the bar. He rounded the panel to the left hand side and kept his eyes in front of him as he walked to the bar. It wasn't to last though, out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Anders's body where he'd left it. Quickly looking down though removed the idea of it. 

The pile of rubble as well had been in fact removed, he guessed it went into the skip outside. There was no evidence of a disturbance, no white mark chalked around where the body was found. Nothing. Axl looked back around the bar. The overturned tables and chairs each in turn now had more cloths draped over them. In fact the whole room looked a side cleaner that it did earlier. 

That's when Axl saw it. Folded neatly on the bar yet prying open was a letter. Axl walked over it. It looked official and important but before he could reach it he heard louder murmuring of two voices. He couldn't make out the conversation but knew one of them had to be Mike whilst the other was Olaf? What was he doing here? Axl remembered seeing his car outside but- he quickly leant against the bar as he tried to act natural. 

The door of the office at the back suddenly opened but no one left. "Get. Out." Axl recognised Mikes voice. It was pained, but it wasn't angry despite being spoken through gritted teeth. It almost sounded like a beg in some context.  Soon later Olaf strode out of the room.

Axl quickly pushed off the bar standing awkwardly in front of it. The feeling of not belonging rushed back as Olaf looked towards him. His face was torn between a scowl and a pout before it quickly relaxed back to its usual blank stare. Olaf then started to walk forwards, his eyes never leaving Axl to which he could only look down again. When he felt a hand clasp his shoulder Axl looked up. 

Olaf was again staring but his lips were pressed together in a tight line. At the sound of more footsteps Axl turned his head to see Mike at the end of the bar. His mouth was caught open, like he was going to say something to Olaf but stopped as he saw them both before him. 

With another firm squeeze on his shoulder Axl looked back to Olaf as he pulled away and headed out of the bar.

Both brothers remained in silence, watching their Grandpa leave. It infuriated Axl, that was it? No words of wisdom? No scorn of punishment? Just a firm squeeze on his shoulder? What the fuck was that?! Axl couldn't contain his confusion as he then turned to Mike. "Any chance I can get a drink in this work in progress excuse for a bar?" He asked a little too harshly. 

Mike shrugged his shoulders as he walked past him and behind the bar, opening a small fridge behind it and pulling out two beers. He opened it under the bar and gave one to Axl whilst he opened his and pressed it to his lips. 

Axl couldn't help but start to chug down the beer, drinking more and more of it. What was he thinking to come here, for sure Olaf's reaction had thrown him off. Whilst he was wanting more from his family, it seemed (now he thought about it), that that was enough though. The hold was affirming, reassuring. Whilst it recognised Axl's mistake, his lack of control it also comforted, loved. 

When Axl lowered the bottle from his lips he glanced over to Mike. He was picking up the paper resting on the bar and quickly folded it, tucking it into the back of his trouser pocket. "What's that?" Axl asked.

"Just taxes, wanted to question a money issue of the expenditure of the bar, nothing I can't handle." Mike explained as he took another sip of his beer as he walked to stand opposite Axl again. 

Axl noticed he too had changed his outfit, the green shirt replaced by that navy grey tank shirt. ' _Probably got blood on it._ ' Axl brushed the thought again from his thoughts, he didn't know where it was coming from, why it was tormenting him but he didn't pay much mind to it. It was bitter and cold despite having the truth in it a lot of the time.

"How are you faring?" Mike asked waving his bottle in his hand a little as he leant forwards against the bar. Mike shrugged his shoulders again as Axl didn't answer. "We care about you, that's all-"

"Well don't. I'm fine." Axl said as he took another drink of his beer before laying it back on the bar. "I'm just…" 

"Depressed?" Mike suggested for him to which Axl could only sigh and shake his head.

"No… I…" Axl shook his head at the question. Mike he thought pitied him so pushed back off the bar and leant against the racks next to the stairs instead, seemingly giving him space. He wasn't pushy at all, he waited patiently for Axl to find the right words. 

Rather than relax Axl it wound him up even more, being treated like he was a piece of glass, ready to shatter at any moment.

"Because you seem depressed." 

"It's been a few hours Mike." Axl almost couldn't help but grit his teeth if only a little as he looked down to the floor.

"And a lot of stuff has happened in those few short hours." 

Mike pressed on as he slipped his free hand (the other holding the beer) into his pockets.

Axl looked up to Mike he didn't know whether believe Mike or not. ' _Me? Depressed? The great all Father Odin sinking into depression?_ ' it was a laughable matter. Axl looked down again as he shook his head. 

"No… maybe…Okay yeah. Life just seems a little crap right now but everyone's acting normally-" As Axl talked about what he was feeling Mike kept his eyes to the floor. He was hiding something. "Who?" It had to be Ty.

Mike sighed. "Doesn't matter, what matters right now." he shook his head as he pushed off the back of the bar and rested his hand on his hip. "What matters, is you." he said as he took another sip of his beer.

"How did you do it?" Axl asked keeping his head low.

Mike didn't answer, waiting for him to explain.

' _Gods_  ' Axl couldn't help but curse a little. "How did you, I mean. I know Rob didn't die but…" Axl stopped as he watch Mike look down and scratch the back of his head.

"You want to know how Val and I grieved for him."

Axl nodded. "I know, he didn't die- just turned into a vegetable but, it's the same thing right?"

"No. We couldn't grieve because he was still with us. It's a different type of grieving." Mike explained as Axl lowered his head again. "Look, it's different with every person. Not only the person that was grieving but also the person that passed as well. You may loose your appetite, not sleep so well or have random moments of memories... it's different for everyone." Mike explained. "What's important, is that I and your brother-"

God it hurt to hear that. Axl should have been used to it by now, Mike often left out Anders when he spoke of them as a family but now, now it felt like an ache in his heart. It seemed to throw off Mike as well.

"-Myself, Ty, Olaf and I'm sure Zeb and Michele are here for you. We're going to help one another through this because it's going to be tricky. I'll be honest, Anders certainly left a mark on each of us in one way or another. He was a prick but he always had his golden moments."

Axl gripped the sides of the bar, grateful when Mike stopped talking. Axl couldn't help but gasp for a breath that sneaked away before his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Axl, just… look after yourself; eat healthy, get enough exercise, talk to people- socialise, live but not recklessly, you know keep to homely comforts and stuff." Mike suggested as he raised his shoulders animatedly with his eyebrows as he spoke. Axl just nodded. Pushing himself up to stand straight he continued to nod. He pressed his lips into a solid line before scrunching them up trying to stop himself biting them as a couple of tears freely fell.

"Thanks Mike." He murmured as he picked up his beer, downing the rest of it in one go before placing the empty bottle back on the bar and walking out. 

 

* * *

  _Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt..._

* * *

 **7 hour 56 minutes  
** Axl didn't know what time it was when he got home (eventually), all he knew was that the sky was black; not even the moon was very bright tonight as he started up the stairs of the little house. He had walked home from Mike's bar, which really wasn't that far at all. Yet leaving himself open to his thoughts left him plodding home not his usual route which all in all brought him home around 00:30 in the evening.

He quietly stepped into the house slowly closing the door behind him. The lights were still on, he'd guessed Zeb had tried to stay up for him but after having no contact he must have gone to bed. 

As of habit Axl walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He wasn't hungry, and he wasn't in the mood for beer so he quickly closed it again.

_"Is your girlfriend here?"_

Axl cursed wincing and shutting his eyes as he heard Anders again.

_He saw Anders walking in with that shit eating grin on his face, excited to tell Axl of his immediate plans to find the Frigg as he carried that cardboard life model down the hall. Finding the Frigg - his way._

_"Her name is Jamie and no!" Axl had answered sternly as he met with Anders in the corridor. He was still pissed at Anders for scaring him at his dinner with the girl that was indeed nice to him. And there certainly was a spark when Gaia invited her round to dinner._

Axl remembered how their relationship (though potential) was brief thanks to Anders. As much as Anders tried to help Axl with the sacred quest he always seemed to make matters worse.

_"What happened to no pressure Axl?"_

_"Ahh, I was backing off to give you time to come to your senses and then I realised that was a stupid idea!"_

He opened the fridge again, rethinking the offer of the tempting beer.  Wanting to grab it or something stronger to drown out the memories and get to sleep. He thought better of it.

_"Ahh... Did you plough her?"_

It was always about sex with Anders. The act of love, romance or just working off a bad day. Axl didn't always understand and in some cases didn't want to, knowing what mess it got Anders in after. When he didn't have his Bragi powers to pull himself out of a sticky situation. He couldn't help but gaze at the ceiling.

' _What if he'd always just wanted what was best for us. All of us?_ ' Axl couldn't help but wonder. None of them knew what would happen when he would find Frigg. Olaf said they'd get their powers in full, becoming true Gods... whatever that meant.

' _What if Anders meant that to happen so they could control the mess of being vessels_ ', the mess in which they'd die if Axl died before them. Axl sighed and lowered his eyes.

He left empty handed as he walked into his room. He undressed, and settled to lie on his bed. He laid on his right, facing away from the door.

Axl wasn't comfy.

Readjusting his pillow he pulled it closer to his body, hugging it a little as he rested his head again. He changed his mind rolling onto his other side. Then his back. 

It continued like this for ages.

Tossing in his bed trying to sleep. The more he thought about getting to sleep the more he couldn't. When he saw Anders laying there again he sat up.  The duvet barely covering his chest slipped onto his lap as he sat. 

He saw Anders again. Anders's eyes were peacefully shut. To anyone walking by they could easily mistake him for sleeping if they just looked at his face.

That's what Mike had said, he died peacefully ' _but at my hands_ '. On the thought of it Axl looked down to his hands briefly. Anders was dead because he couldn't control Odin. He couldn't control Odin's wrath… no, it was his anger.  Gaia wasn't Frigg, there was no need for Odin to be angry. In Odin's eyes it was Idunn and Bragi, the sweet beloveds. Not Anders and Gaia.

Axl bent his knees a little, bringing his legs closer to himself as he sat in his bed, the covers resting gently over them with his hands now rested on top. Odin didn't have any wrath, any hate towards Anders. ' _It was all me. Anders..._ '

_"Axl-!" Anders cheered as he walked towards Axl with the two beautiful woman wrapped around his arms._

_He quickly let the angels fly amongst the others at Axl's party as he walked towards him, arms open wide. "My baby brother who has become a man-!" He smiled as he hugged Axl, who was already drunk from all of his friends enjoying the night a little early._

' _He was a prick but he always had his golden moments._ ' Mikes greater words of wisdom seeped into his head at that memory. Anders had seemed too busy to occupy himself with the rest of the family it seemed, only becoming interested in him when it was his ceremony.

' _Maybe that's why he seemed so keen to help on the quest. To make up for the years he hadn't been there._ ' He knew about Mike and Anders having a disagreement of some sort and that that was what drove him out of the family, apparently being a bad influence.

To be fair he was at times, the way he waltzed and charmed women, the way he manipulated people to get what he wanted. But there were moments… golden moments…

_All of the Johnson's gathered to listen of how Anders had settled the details of the little 'washing powder issue' that magically turned up in Axl's car._

_"I just saved our little brother! The Mighty Odin with from a life too horrible to contemplate with big tattooed men who'd want to be his Frigg." Anders announced to all of them only to be congratulated by silence._

_Axl remembered he was just too relieved to say anything at first but then didn't want to interrupt potentially anyone that was going to say anything._

_But no one did._

_"Yaay. Celebrate. Fireworks" Anders started to animate over the awkward silence which Axl couldn't help but laugh a little too. Anders was always eccentric like that, whenever he did a good job he wanted people to know about it for weeks._   
_Almost as if it were a point score to him. "Yay Anders."_

Axl noticed then the twitch in his eye that time around, how he was looking at each of them and none of them had said anything.

_Mike only interrogated, he didn't trust Anders..."How?"_

_"How?" Anders sneered "How is it to have amazing powers of persuasion." He seemed a little hurt but Axl wanted to know more, how he really did it._

_Did he have to use his powers to get people to act out his master plan?_  
Did he charm different doctors to do his will with Bragi?  
Or did Anders actually sneak into the hospital like he had planned to but run into someone and used his Bragi powers to forget he was even there-? Like in Star Wars!

Axl couldn't help but smirk when he tried to think up for himself what Anders's master plan was. He certainly didn't give any leads to it.

_"So where are the drugs now?"_

_Anders expected this so continued to smirk. "My guess they will suddenly turn up within hospital walls."_

_"Hey that was my plan-!" He had furrowed his brow, hurt a little that he wasn't involved in it or at least credited for his plan._

_"But your version was crap and it would've failed."  He had backed down after that._

Looking back on it Axl knew his plan was stupid, fuck it was laughable how convinced he and Zeb were that they'd get away with it.

_"You guess they'll turn up." Mike it seemed was still not convinced._

_Anders could only smile. "They will. Trust me."_

_Axl still couldn't believe it was over. He shook his head as he sighed relieved, "Thank you-" Anders just stared at him as he continued to lean against one of the fridges. "I so didn't want to go to prison." Axl opened his arms as he stepped towards Anders but, Anders just stayed there._

_They stood awkwardly next to each other before Anders realised and jerked his hands out of his pockets.  Axl smiled as he wrapped his arms around Anders._

_"Agh, this is why I do it. The hugs." Anders groaned a little as Axl gripped him a tighter, feeling Anders's hands pat him on the back._

Axl stared in front of him. Was that really the last time he'd hugged him? Sure Anders wasn't one for cuddling, the closest he ever really got to Anders was when they were younger: He'd always insist that Axl would sit on his lap as he read the story for that evening so he could look at the pictures. 

Axl shook his head. That couldn't have been the only time, no, not for sure the last time. When was the last time he was that close to Anders?

He couldn't think of anything. Axl's heart clenched whilst his stomach twisted. It was the truth, fuck, Anders's hesitation then proved it. 

_"I so didn't want to go to prison." Axl opened his arms as he stepped towards Anders but, Anders just stayed there._

Did he really think I'd walk past him? That I wouldn't hug my own brother?

_They stood awkwardly next to each other before Anders realised and jerked his hands out of his pockets._

He'd caught Anders completely off guard. It was clear from his hesitation that Anders wasn't expecting it at all.

_When Axl held him firmly he could feel Anders (albeit a little awkwardly) squeeze back tighter wanting more. Then Olaf had joined their hug and laughed about it all with them._

Axl wished he'd seen the look on Anders's face. He'd wished he'd noticed this earlier. ' _Then I could've… I would've…_ ' Axl curled up tighter wrapping his arms around his legs as he rested his head on his knees. ' _Then this mess would've probably never happened…_ '   

_His fingers grabbed at the shirt just inside his grey business jacket. He could feel Anders trying to get out of his grip, struggling, but he wouldn't allow it. As Anders pulled back Axl took a step forward. He could feel Anders lose his balance and he took that moment to trap him. He pulled Anders up and closer to him before reaching round to the back collar of his suit and yanked him closer._

' _That was the closest I got to him. The closest thing to a hug since the drugs incident._ ' It shocked Axl down to his bones, that was the last time and only time since then that he'd held Anders close to him, before throwing him, discarding him. Killing him.

His mouth hung open again as he struggled to breathe. As the revelation dawned on him he couldn't stop the memories flooding now.

Anders was always try to help.  

_In the dank and dreary bar of the not so hard core goth club Eva's music started to play, her beautiful melody dancing with its pained lyrics but that was all a blur to Axl as he stared at her._

_Anders kept looking between them both. Yes, everything had nearly gone to smoke as they looked at each other, the electrics zipping and the coffee machine steaming but he had to know._

_"Yes..?"_

_Axl couldn't say anything. This feeling was intoxicating. "Fuck."_

_"Hallelujah-!" Anders all but squealed in relief as he looked back to Eva._

Of course, she was nothing close to the Frigg, they'd all been played by Colin and Agnetha to some extent, playing and toying with their dreams and hopes of completing the quest. Leading them down the wrong path, believing the finish line was in site. 

' _Anders had reached his finish line early._ '

_Voices of pleas and calls, exclaims and disbelief sounded around the small bar as Anders's eyes rolled shut..._   
_Anders was gone._

Axl had a clear view of Anders as he fell. When the others crowded around him it there was a gap between them, almost encouraging him to help, but he ran. Axl raised his head as he stared into nothing as he realised.

The only coward there was himself. 

_"Okay fine, ignore me." Anders continued to whine in his drunken state at the bar._

_Axl didn't know if he truly meant it or was just trying to impress this new girl. Well, more than that Helen. Bragi's beloved._

_"Play nice with the giants Mike, I mean you already handed Frigg to the enemy! Top day's work. And hey- good luck for your friends scrawny little neck when you turn up without the girl."_

_Axl was shocked, a little disgusted as well. "You can leave anytime you want Anders."_

He'd never seen Anders like that before.  Sure Anders did and said stupid things when he was drunk, he certainly wasn't afraid to turn off the small filter that he had in his mouth, stopping any negative or hurtful comments escaping his lips.

A cruel to be kind moment one could argue, Bragi giving them the honest truth even if no one wanted to hear it. 

_Getting ready for his date with Eva Axl was a bag of nerves and Anders wasn't helping much at all, laughing here and there and making fun of Axl where he could all for a teasing manner but it just made him even more nervous._

_Axl was starting to get annoyed and so asked Anders for some good advice or none at all._

_That's when something changed, Axl didn't know what it was but the usual crap that came out of Anders's mouth was actually useful._

_He nodded to the instructions before they slowly started to get cruder and back to typical Anders again._

He gently ran his hands up his arms as he hugged himself tighter, staring at nothing.

Out of all of his brothers Anders was by far the most… coolest? No, he was an arsehole, a prick and didn't at all deserve to be in this family. At times that was. But he was the most… the most… Axl sighed as he couldn't finish that sentence. The biggest arsehole.

Axl was confused. He knew Anders wasn't, not all the time but he kept remembering different aspects, different moments. Some old some recent.

On the corner of his bed his phone bleeped, flashing a little to alert of a new text. 

Axl raised his head and looked to the little device. He watched again as another message arrived. Curious to who it was texting at this hour he lazily leaned over and unlocked the phone. 

**_11 new messages_ **

The bright light from his phone illuminated his face as he read. He thumbed over his inbox, most of them were updates on his voicemail, ' _ **5 new voice messages...**_ ' apparently.

Axl didn't feel like listening to them, not now anyway. Returning back to his mailbox screen and looked up to see his most recent message was from Mike. Axl opened it. 

**00:43 Mike: Can't sleep?**

Axl stared at the black stencil text on the white screen. He debated it over and over in his head whether to text back on not. 

**00:45 Axl: I can't stop thinking about him.**

**00:45 Mike: I know. Do you want to talk about it?**

**00:46 Axl: Can't. Might wake Zeb up.**

**00:47 Mike: Not out here you won't.**

Axl stared at that last message before his phone beeped again.

**00:47 Mike: I'm outside. If you want to talk, drive, do something then I'm here.**

He didn't move for a good while, staring at that last text. ' _Why was Mike doing this? Surely he had better things to do._ ' Axl thought it'd be best to find out for himself. Slowly he pulled himself out of bed, throwing the covers to the floor. 

He grabbed the nearest set of baggy trousers before reaching for his jacket pushing his arms through the sleeves and around his bare chest. He didn't bother to dress properly as he headed back down the corridor and out of the house.

He continued to stand in the doorway as he watched Mike sit in his car. The interior lights where on but because of the height Axl couldn't see his face. As the door brushed his back to shut Axl stepped forward, walking barefoot to the car.

Mike turned to Axl as he climbed in, a warm but tired smile trailing onto his older brother's face. Axl could tell Mike was looking at him, running a checklist or something in his head.

"I don't know what to do." Axl finally admitted.

Mike smirked. "I'd call you a fool if you did."

Axl continued to look ahead as Mike spoke. "No one, even with Odin's almighty wisdom, knows how to deal with death. It's part of the process of bereavement, that final acceptance of what has happened." Axl could feel Mike's eyes on him again. 

Mike sighed. "We all make mistakes Axl-"

"Don't, Mike. Please." Axl shook his head as he closed his eyes and looked at his feet. "It's my fault this happened. It wasn't an accident. It wasn't Odin that killed Anders it was me." He confessed. Axl didn't dare look at Mike. "I saw him and I wanted to kill him. I saw him and I-" Axl swallowed hard before he turned to look out the window.

"Axl. We all make mistakes." Mike tried again, "What makes the difference is how we react to them."

Axl turned his head towards Mike who was looking back at him. "I'm not going to tell you to be sad, to be happy or angry still. Those are your feelings, not mine. And yes you may have wanted to kill Anders, but you said so yourself, you couldn't control his wrath. To be honest, I don't think any of us would be able to."

Axl turned his head back to the front of the car. "Do you still see him?" he asked after a while before he turned back to Mike whom raised an eyebrow at the question, somewhat surprised. His elder brother let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Yes." He finally answered. "Not hallucinations, just memories." Mike assured as he opened his eyes again but kept them forward. "Things he said. Things I said." He slowly repositioned himself to slouch a little into his car seat.

"I wish I wasn't a God. None of this would've ever happened… Sure we were fucked up but we still had each other." Axl murmured those last sentences.

It was true, no matter how hard you tried to deny it, no matter how ' _cool_ ' the powers that came with the job seemed to be. It was all a false advertisement. If they weren't Gods Axl wouldn't have been able to kill Anders. If they weren't Gods Anders would've never have slept with Gaia (at least he hoped, so everyone told him anyway). If they weren't Gods no mortals would be hurt whenever they got too involved with God business and nature. The segregation between them as incarnations and the mortals was destroying. Helplessly watching the ones you loved and care for hurt and pain after you. 

"You remember when Olaf took us too the beach, the one with black sand?" Mike then broke the silence.

Axl turned to his brother, his brows furrowed slightly as he tried to remember. 

"I would be surprised if you did. You were still young. Round about 7 or 8 maybe?" Axl tried to think but he couldn't remember. Olaf, (known as cousin back then) was very good at surprising them all with a random beach break whenever the surf was good.

Mike continued "Anyway, Olaf had called us all together including myself, leaving Rob and Valerie for a few days as we went to the beach." 

Mike continued to tell Axl about the trip, how Olaf as it turns out just wanted to surf with his grandsons but Anders wasn't at all interested. Anders was coming up to 17 with important exams round the corner and said he was too busy to play.

He talked about his admiration of Anders now, before he seemed it was pointless to go to university but Anders was the ambitious one and the first in their family of Gods to want to go. He studied hard for it, on top of looking after Ty and Axl. 

They laughed when Mike explained how Axl had begged Anders to go and though he brought his books with him, they were sure left in the car though when they arrived. Olaf was surprisingly quite a responsible cousin. When they were younger he was worried that Axl was too young to surf alone so could only allow them to take it in turns. Leaving two of them on the beach at a time but Mike always in the water with them. 

Mike paused. "When we took Ty out who was just a bit younger than Anders and not bad at balancing. I looked back to check on you and Anders, wanting to make sure Anders hadn't left you - No, not that it happened before but I just wanted to be safe." Mike quickly explained before continuing. "Anders had dug out his Skimboard and was pulling you along the puddles on the flat beach."

Axl smiled, he remembered bits and pieces but honestly never thought it was Anders's hands that were pushing him. It wasn't anything close to a surf board, entirely the wrong shape and thickness, but it was the perfect thing to practice on. 

"Anders ended up not wanting to go in the ocean, he wanted to teach and help you all day." Mike smiled as he looked towards Axl. 

"Try to get some sleep, I'll be calling for a thing in the afternoon." Mike suggested as he turned again to Axl. "You going to be alright?" 

Axl just nodded. The distant memory brought a few cherished, happy tears to his eyes which he let fall on his face. Replacing the ones of hurt and pain. "Yeah." Axl finally answered as he gathered himself and opened the car door. 

Anders… his older brother. The brother that shafted him, cared for him, gave him the best and worst advice. The brother that always got him out of trouble, the brother that all the other kids in the playground would whisper of how cool he was. The brother that always knew what he was talking about and never told anyone otherwise, always knew when the time was to laugh and when times got serious.

Axl could tell pretty well what each of his brothers and usually Olaf (when he wasn't stoned) where thinking but Anders. Anders always had that doubt about him. Everyone was so used to the vulgar exterior but Axl always knew there was more. 

 _Axl didn't know what to expect when he was invited round for lunch at Anders's office the day after he got out of hospital. He arrived to Dawn pulling out chinese takeaway and laying out on the meeting table in the modern office. Free food, beer and good company. What more could a_ _student want?_

_When Dawn started to tidy away the plates after the meal before Anders excused her for the rest of the day Axl couldn't help but notice the way Anders looked at him. "It's good you're better." Anders nodded._

There was a smile for sure there. At the time Axl thought he was just trying to appear as charming as ever: to win him over on his plans of finding the Frigg. Now that Axl thought about it….

_Anders continued to look at Axl, casually reclined on the black leather couch in the corner of the office. "It's good you're better." He nodded slowly._

Axl felt like he was re-playing that memory over and over his head. The afternoon was great, even if it was Anders way of winning Axl over... there was still something else.

Anders, his brother whom he hadn't seen or heard from for the last 6 years, now… now it seemed couldn't get enough of him. 

As Axl focused on the memory, a warmth started to grow in him. He uncured his legs from beneath him, and started to lie down on the bed.

_"It's good your better."_

_Axl turned to Anders, unable to hide his raised eyebrow. It wasn't that he didn't think that Anders didn't care, well… despite his disappearance for so long. _Yet when Axl looked into his brothers eyes.__

Curled on his side the warm feeling remained. 'Because of me I'll never see that face again.' Negative thoughts tried to plague his mind but Axl kept replaying the memory again and again as he closed his eyes.

_"It's good your better…"_

_Axl turned to look at Anders and studied his face._

_His head was twisted towards him slightly… courage, respect._   
_Anders wasn't intruding Axl._   
  
_His eyebrows were relaxed… happy, trust._   
_Anders had enjoyed their time together, the food was good and they managed to catch up over the years they missed._

_His smile was firm and caring… proud._  
His baby brother was now a man.  
  
 _His eyes were soft but focused… reliable._  
 _The eyes held a promise, one which words didn't need confirming. I'll help you, I'll be there for you._

That's what big brothers were for.

Axl though the warmth remained curled up on himself.  
He'd never see those eyes again. 

 

* * *

  _It's all that I can say. So I'll be on my way._

* * *

  ** _To be continued in Chapter 2: 'Disposition - Mikkel'_**

* * *

 


	2. Disposition - Mikkel

_I finally put it all together, but nothing really lasts forever._

* * *

**-1 minute 21 seconds… 20 seconds… 19 seconds… 18 seconds… 17 seconds…**  
It happened so quickly.  
  
One minute Anders was pleading his case towards Axl– and for once, it seemed like it was actually working. Anders was actually making a good point and in return (for once) he was being listened to. Though, probably all the thanks for that should really go to Bragi: Anders was just the vessel of the God of ‘talking his way out of  shit’ after all, and _Gods_ did Anders take pride in it. 

But typical Anders. Give him too much spotlight and you’ll regret you gave him any in the first place. They were already on thin ice from Axl’s fragile and explosive attitude. Despite this, rather than tread carefully Anders would instead keep poking until something happened. Not here, _everything's under control-_

 _Fucking idiot!_   Mike had turned away when he said it, some snarky or sensitive comment – really, he could't remember now. Too exasperated and frustrated when Anders was, well, being typical Anders yet again! Mike didn't hear Axl’s yell. By the time he'd turned back Axl was already there.

Now... Now  his younger brother was a broken mess on the rubble before him.

“Keep pressure on the wound-!” He heard Michele’s instructions as she leant over Ty. It didn't seem to make a difference though, there was already so much blood staining his shirt and jacket. “Oh shit.”

Two words. Those two words Mike never wanted to hear from Michele. Especially when looking for advice with all of her medical knowledge. If she was worried that could only mean one thing. It was bad. Very bad.

“Where are you going!?” Mike called after her as she quickly ran back up the stairs. _Needing to grab something? What? Did she have a first aid kit up there? Did she keep a supply on her or something_.  _Fuck how the hell did this-_

“Oi- Open your eyes. Anders.” Mike heard Ty calling to Anders. _No_ , Anders wasn't responding. Mike thought he saw his arm twitch. His right arm. There again. He watched as he drew nearer. Looking closer at it as it shook again quickly sank his heart. Each of movements where in perfect sync with Olaf, as Grandpa continued to shake Anders again and again, trying to get him to stay awake.

“Anders!” Mike called to his younger brother with the others, glancing over to Ty as his cries started to sound more and more like begs. Anders still wasn’t responding. _He'll pull through, come on Anders stay with us-_ Mike was going to say until he was stopped by the sound of thunderous footsteps. He turned his head to the stairs (thinking it was Michele returning with whatever the hell it was she was getting), and he practically jumped when he saw Axl run past, straight to the door.  _Shit._

“Hey- Hey! Axl-!” Mike tried to reach out for Axl but his hand only brushed his shoulder, before Axl was flying out the door.  _No I need to keep us all together-!_ Mike quickly chased after Axl and out of the bar. “What are you doing?!" When he made it outside he could already see Axl showing no sign of stopping. "Where are you going!?”  _Fuck_ , Mike was torn. Stay with Anders or run after Axl? Axl was hurt too, there was no way he’d be able to calm him down quick enough to get back and help Anders at the same time. _Fuck!_ “AXL!” Mike yelled again but Axl just seemed to run faster, down the winding street.

Mike made up his mind.  
Get Anders stable then find Axl, he nodded to himself as he leapt back into the bar. As he stepped he quickly patted down his pockets trying to find his phone. Pulling it out he stood where he was before. C _ome on, come on come on!_ He cursed as he struggled to turn the blasted thing on. He had turned it off with good intentions before they entered the bar, (not wanting to be disrupted in their little thing). “Just keep him alive so I can call an ambulance-!” Mike instructed as he spun his hand in front of the device, begging he had enough credit or even signal. He cursed again and again as the old phone took what felt like forever to turn on. 

“Don’t need an ambulance.” Michele was now back at Anders’s side. 

“What?!” Mike couldn't believe it. _With an injury like that are you crazy?!_   He raised his head as he watched her hand a large stick to Ty and leant in closer. She pried the cloth away from Anders's neck and placed her hand, groaning in disgust as she gently held his neck over the wound. “Ohhh… I really hate blood.” She whined.

 _So why the hell are you a doctor?_ Mike wanted to say; in fact he’d opened his mouth to say it but stopped as he saw Ty looking between Michele and Anders. He wished he said it now, to save the silence around them, except for the weak breaths from Anders.

“What’s wrong?” Ty finally asked Michele as she continued to lean over Anders, her back to Mike he couldn't see her face.  She didn't answer; carefully removing her hand Mike saw the fierce wound again, now only seeping blood. No recognition or improvement from Anders either.

“Why's Yggdrasil not working-?” Olaf yelled at her as she ripped the stick back from Ty and looked up to the ceiling again.

“That’s Yggdrasil?” Mike assumed it was, he’d never seen it before. _T_ _hat was what Anders went to Norway for? To get for Agnetha? A branch of the tree of life? But it was just a myth-! A fairytale._  He continued to doubt in his head as he watched Ty try again to wake Anders. _And aren't we all vessels of such myths as well?_  

He continued to question the stick, is this how desperate they were-? Mike didn't need to look at Anders to confirm that, his younger brother's pleas getting more and more desperate as the seconds passed. It was clear Anders wasn't going to last much longer, they'd take any chances they could; Including magic sticks.

Yet the way Michele presented herself, with such confidence Mike couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched closely as she held it, and all his doubts started to subdue. He couldn't explain it but his spine ached and skin ran with goose bumps again. He hand't realised it before, call it shock but it felt as if a power was surging from it whilst pulling him in at the same time. It was rather disorientating. He watched as she quickly placed a hand around Anders’s neck again, whilst this time rested her other hand over his chest as well. 

Mike remembered, this was the second time she'd try to… to touch him with the branch's power. And... _yet again_ , nothing happened...  _Just a fairytale._

Not wanting to wait any longer Mike quickly looked to his phone. It was ready, without another second he dialled the emergency number, held his phone to his ear and paced around the bar as it rang. “Ambulance.” Mike promptly answered the call as he looked back to them from the end of the bar.

Ty was now pressing the cloth back on Anders’s neck, Olaf was behind Anders, tilting his head back a little whilst Michele was pressing her lips to Anders's.

Mike paced faster. “Err- Laceration… he’s been cut badly on the neck… Started CPR…” Mike blurted the information as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Come on Anders breathe.” He could hear Tyrone pleading again. Mike quickly gave the address of the bar before walking back over to them all.

Olaf was now holding two fingers to the other side of Anders's neck and started to shake his head. "I - can't find his pulse..."

“Fuck. Mike tell them: no response, no breathing, the wound has stopped bleeding.” Michele instructed Mike to say on the phone and he recited. _Stopped bleeding? But that was a good thing right?_ Mike wanted to ask but dared not disturb Michele as she continued to pound Anders’s chest.

 **-3 seconds…  
** “Come on, Anders… it’s time to get up.” Olaf encourage as his fingers gently stroked the top of his grandson’s hair line. 

 ****-2 seconds…**  
** The messy golden brown locks looked worn against Anders’s now even paler skin.

 **\- 1 seconds…  
** "Anders-!" Ty cried as he leant closer to his brother. “Anders… buddy open your eyes please.”

 **0 seconds…  
** That’s when they saw him.

 **1 second…  
** Mike couldn't take his eyes off the glowing light in Anders's chest. It slowly floated up, a rising golden light. A thicker energy of the light seeped out of his younger brother's body, coalescing with other fragments of the golden light spinning slowly as it grew little by little.

Out of the corner of his eye Mike could see Olaf and Michele fixed on the light, now hanging above them; Whilst Tyrone, Ty hadn't seemed to notice. Begging, crying, praying, it was like he couldn't see the light.  _He's not Hodr anymore._ Mike then remembered. It was then that Tyrone looked up.

"Why have you stopped-" Gazing at Olaf then Michele Mike could see those still vessels transfixed on the godly being before them. Mike wanted to explain, but when those blue eyes met his nothing could be said. Ty figured it out. "No Anders-!" he continued to howl as he gripped Anders shirt shaking him. "ANDERS! COME ON!" But the light paid no heed.

Instead it twirled, slowly small flecked sparks of blue detached on its own path occasionally, like sparks from a firework soon fading back into nothing after. Then, a deeper, much richer blue started bleeding out of the centre of the energy, its light shining a strong hue onto each of their faces.

 **8 seconds… 9 seconds… _  
_**Mike stared. It was like Bragi was looking right back, almost judging, looking down on them– _but what did we do?_   _We're trying to help Anders-!_

The energy then grew, piercing their sight and blinding them.

Mike winced his eyes shut.  
The light shone brighter.

Mike raised his hand in front of his face, covering his eyes.  
The light shone stronger.

Mike turned away, trying to block the light as it penetrated his eyelids.  
The light shone sharper.

And then there was nothing. When Mike looked back it was gone. 

 _We **were** trying to help Anders_... The thought again seeped into his mind, but this time didn't settle well. Deep down, he knew this was his own fault.

“I c-can't... I can't feel anything." Olaf's voice interrupted the silence. "Try it again Michele. Bring him back- Like you did with Ty, when he... died.” Olaf finally spoke.

Mike wanted to demand then and there what Olaf meant but he couldn't find the words. Instead he looked to Ty, then quickly to Anders - _When had Ty died? What the hell did I miss?!_ Mike continued to watch as Grandpa's hands reached over to Anders's hair, gently brushing his fingers through it, clenching it gently within his finger tips. Mike recognised the gesture from when the hair on Anders's head was a lot curlier- _Don't think about that now._

Turning back to Michele he couldn't help the confused look on his face - _there was a chance of saving Anders after death? But that-_ he watched as she grabbed Yggdrasil with both hands and that cold  draining feeling returned before pressing her hands on Anders’s chest.

Michele shook her head as she threw Yggdrasil to the side resuming CPR. "I don't understand-!"

There was nothing.

“Why’s it not working!?” Tyrone yelled as he clenched his teeth tightly, his body starting to shake. Mike quickly turned away as the operator on the end of the phone spoke up again.

" ** _Hello..?_** "

"Yes sorry, we're still running CPR." Mike rubbed a hand in front of his jaw taking in a sharp breath as he failed to see he was holding it. 

" ** _Can I take your name sir?_** "

"Mike, Mikkel Johnson... I'm his brother." Mike continued to answer the operators questions as he slowly dropped his gaze back to the four of them huddled on the floor. Michele was holding Yggdrasil again ready to put a hand on his forehead and neck again.

" ** _Okay Mikkel, an ambulance has already left and its on its way, it'll be with you in three minutes._** "

Mike spared a glance to Anders. _He hasn't got three minutes..._ “T-thank you.” He finally answered the man on the end of the phone as he hung up.

“They’d said they’d be here in three minutes- Fuck-!” Mike winced as Michele grabbed his arm and quickly yanked it forwards towards her. Before he could do  anything she'd already trailed a shard or a nail, something sharp across it and it started to bleed furiously. "Shit-! What the fuck Michele!"

“Shut up and hold still.” She warned as she held Yggdrasil again before placing her hand on top of the fresh cut. Mike looked from her face and back to his arm again and again until he saw a strange glow, then warmth tingling his arm. He continued to watch it, before she slowly pulled her hand away; leaving no trace of the cut.

**_"Most powerful Goddess in town..."_ **

Mike frowned as Michele moved away, Colin Gunderson's grating voice making his way into his thoughts as he remembered what he said in the woods the day of the ceremony. He'd heard the myths of course, but blatantly thought they were indeed myths! The fact they'd all expected it to work on Anders showed that but now... now more questions were being raised instead. 

Michele shook her head. “Why would it not work for Anders?” She voiced what everyone was thinking. He kept his eyes on her, watching again as she appeared to draw power from it. _The same healing power? Was that was she was doing before?_   Mike started to understand, struggling to irrigate the floods of questions that kept on coming. Instead he watched.

“It has to work-!” Ty shook his head. “Try again! You’re doing it wrong! The ambulance will get here soon, there’s… there’s still time.” Mike could hear the desperation in Tyrone’s voice, the burn of it in his throat.

Mike could not help but lower his eyes to the floor. He knew he could not look into his younger brother's tear filled eyes. They were too late. “He’s gone Ty. Bragi cannot live in him any more.”

“THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" He yelled again, turning to Mike as tears threatened to fall. "THERE'S STILL TIME! You can chuck him out the family as well, we'll be the ‘No God Johnson Brothers’ if you like-!”

Mike could see the tears flowing down his cheeks now. Ty started to shake his head as Mike opened his mouth again and _Gods_ that hurt more than anything. Mike was going to tell him that Anders was gone again, but those eyes:That pure blue burned into his. Anger, pain, loss. Silver trails of tears faintly printed on his cheeks as they fell. Mike lowered his head again, shutting his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

This was his idea, his doing, his own fault. It was all that he could say, but Ty (as he predicted) wasn't listening as he continued to try and wake Anders.

 

* * *

_I had to make a choice that was not mine, I _had to say goodbye for the last time.__

* * *

**38 minutes 37 seconds… 38 seconds… 39 seconds…  
** Mike parked the car slowly into a nearby car park next to the forest. It was a small reserve people could keep their vehicles in, encouraging others to venture off in the natural parks and environment around them. He shrugged his keys into his pocket, left to his thoughts as Ullr guided his feet to Axl.

Call it shock, or just the aftermath of it all… everything was a little bit of a blur after that moment. The paramedics arrived and assessed the situation, though they weren't in an immediate rush to get him to the van. That said enough in itself. Ty and Michele had followed behind the ambulance; Olaf in his silence quickly bid Mike a farewell, saying he had some form of business to attend to. What was so important that Olaf decided to disappear on them, calling it business?! He wasn't angry, just confused. Mike guessed that this was Olaf's way of saying ' _let me grieve,_ ' or something along those lines and Mike had just nodded as a reply. Leaving him to deal with the new faces in the bar. 

He didn't know how the police were informed, what mattered was the fact they were there and they were questioning him. He guessed it was standard procedure over a sudden death. Get a report on what actually happened. They apologized for his loss and all that protocol crap they always said. Probably just another bit of black ink they had to learn and recite. It meant nothing. Mike just nodded through it and answered the questions as truthfully as he could.

“Was he under the influence of alcohol?” The man asked with pen ready on his clipboard as the other officers continued to analyse the room.

_He could well have been. Fuck I wouldn't blame him if he had drunk an entire bottle of whatever he could get his hands on.  
No, he wasn't drunk, he didn't even seem  a little tipsy. Talking to Anders when he was drunk was the same as taking what little filter he had on his mouth and instead amplifying everything on the highest level. It didn't shut him up it increased his confidence and just made him downright worse. _

_He wasn't like Dad, his attitude stayed relatively the same, instead he got more of an ego boost. Sometimes he was careful with his drink, other times he'd drown himself silly. Those days apparently when he was stressed or upset about something; those nights he would sleep with a bottle in his arms. Seeking the comfort of the warm alcohol in his stomach that only burnt his throat… rather than the warmth of his family._

“No. I don’t think so.”

_He couldn't have been. He was loud enough without alcohol, with it he was even louder. When I found him in the stadium Anders was… well,  he was Anders of course, but not like I had seen him in a long time. Like he was a child. When Anders would step up to Dad he'd always stick on that brave mask, pretend Dad's drunk slurs and yells didn't effect him; clench his hands tight into fists to stop himself from shaking. He hadn't changed. Take off that sassy attitude, that cold suit and attire he tried to dress up in and he was the  same little brother.  
Still afraid._

The man jotted down his response. “Was there any violence leading to the incident?” 

_Oh boy. Give them a hint of violence and they’ll ask for more evidence._

Mike sighed as he rubbed his jaw in thought. It made him look like he was looking over each of their attitudes which really instead Mike was searching for a suitable answer. “No, he may have been stressed though; he’s been having a bit of trouble at work.” Mike scratched the back of his head quickly before he pressed his hands to the bar. He quickly stopped fidgeting though as the man looked closely at him before scribbling down what Mike had said. He returned to his thoughts as the man continued to write.

_At least that’s what Ty had said. Ty was worried that he’d fired Dawn more than anything, so what if she was moving away?When I had tried to arrange a meeting with Anders, and the rest of the family he constantly put off how he was 'too busy with work'. Busy enough to take a break at the stadium though? Maybe a break was what he needed. Needed to get away from everything..._

**_“Fuck I hate having you for a brother.”_ **

**_“Oh gee nice opening Mike.”_ **

_“ **You will do well to shut it right now.”**_

_Was that really the last thing I said to him?_

**_"Anders...? Are you okay?”_ **

Mike swallowed hard as he motioned to behind the bar. “Can I just grab a drink?”

“If you could answer my questions first sir. I understand this is hard.” The man instructed before scribbling down something else on his clipboard in front of him. “Was he ever depressed? Perhaps a history of it? Or anything that could lead to suicidal-“

“What you think he deliberately fell!?” Mike couldn't help but yell. “-Sorry.” He quickly apologized. “No. He…”

_Helen._  
 _Oh come on they weren't even together for longer than a week how could he get depressed over Helen?_  
 _Anders was never one to keep a girl with him for more than a day let alone a week. I can’t tell them about her though, that would draw up even more questions._

“I think he recently broke up with his girlfriend… but, he was never… He’d never sink that low -you know?” He hoped this guy got it because hell Mike didn't. Mike couldn't help but wonder if this was just as hard for Anders when he lied. Probably with Bragi’s help it was easier – God of Words. God of Poetry. _God of Lies and Deceit_ as he liked to refer to him, on more than one occasion.

The questions continued for another five minutes before a lady stepped up to the man saying they’d gathered enough evidence for the investigation. He was given the all clear to tidy up the scene (silently referring to the blood) after they had taken a few more photographs around the bar. Finally he was handed a set of forms signed by a coroner – that’s who that man must have been.

Then they left. Leaving Mike alone in the bar once more.

Mike just stood in silence for an amount of time after, finally his eyes drifted to the paper in his hands;

  ** _We are sorry to inform you that_ ANDERS DIERK JOHNSON _has recently died._**

Really, it didn't need saying again.  
Mike sighed. The document just looked like a cover letter, one of a lot more paperwork to follow he imagined. Attached with it where only a couple of additional pages: poorly photocopied procedures and leaflets for what looked like councillors sessions and immediate response help lines. Behind those were several forms again, filled in by scruffy hand writing which he guessed were references, some of them matching the codes on the first page.

His eyes skimmed over the legislation laws - this was the first time that Mike had actually seen a form like this. It wasn't that death was unfamiliar to him, just being the oldest it was expected of him to weed through all the paperwork. When their mother abandoned him on his birthday to become a tree he didn't even think of arranging for a death certificate officially. So dealing with this was completely new to him.

Mike studied the questions: 

 _ **1\. Who has died?** _ \- _A little tedious considering Anders's name was already written on this sheet.  
_ Mike assumed they got his middle name from the ID in his wallet.

 _ **2\. Where did they die?**_ \- _Right over there._  
Mike told himself not to look at that spot as he thought of it. The rubble was still there, some of the debris contaminated with blood but generally just dust and garbage. He learnt from the investigators (accompanying the coroner) that the white chalk outline famously marking the body in movies was only necessary if the victim was still alive, and required to be removed from the scene to betaken to hospital during their investigation.

Mike didn't know if he'd prefer seeing the chalk outline there. Without it made it seem harmless, like nothing had happened. Looking back to the paper though just dispelled those hopeful thoughts entirely. 

 _ **3\. When did they die?**  
_ Mike had looked up to the clock. He'd no idea how much time had passed, all he said was around 15 minutes ago when the coroner started to question him.

 _ **4\. How did the death come about?**_    
Before the paramedics arrived they’d all agree to say that Anders fell. They weren't going to hold Axl against this, it was an accident.  _Did that look like an accident?!_ Mike knew they were doing the right thing, meanwhile, the police didn't seem to buy it initially. He guessed that's what prompted the further questioning. 

Mike looked around the forest path he was now on. He didn't have a clue where the car was but trusted Ullr would get him back again. Rounding several more bushes Mike squeezed his eyes shut as the afternoon sun blared down on him as he stepped out of the forest edge. Raising his hand to block the rays of the sun and adjust to the new light he continued walking.

With several live tracks to the left Mike couldn't help but fight the parent urge of wanting to warn Axl of the dangers of crossing live train tracks. He figured though it wasn't necessary as he made his way to a collection of rusted train carts; sitting on an isolated set of tracks.

He stood for a moment, confirming that Ullr wouldn't take him any further and moved to open the cart. Just to the left was a rusted over bolt  which he twisted, pulled gently which released the side of the cart. Lowering it slowly, not wanting to scare Axl in whatever state he would be. 

With just a quick glance at his youngest brother Mike had recognised that look instantly.  
He turned away, keeping his eyes of the floor of the cart as he tried to remember that face. It was the same when Axl would hide under the table for doing something stupid. Something like eating one of Tyrone's cupcakes (or whatever he was recently baking) but leaving the wrapper still next to the others, making it obvious one was eaten. It was guilt for sure but Mike guessed as well there was a lot of confusion in the balance. 

Mike raised his gaze around the cart, figuring how to climb up which (after some thought) he did, albeit not as gracefully as he would've liked yet he still managed it. Axl though still hadn't moved; his eyes fixed on Mike’s feet. Mike couldn't help but let out a sigh. Unable to make eye contact with him seemed to tick the boxes. Mike knew Axl was fragile – _heck who wouldn't be? Maybe an off topic comment would work?_ He thought to himself as he looked around, trying to think of something to say.

“It’s a beautiful day out.” He grimaced through his slightly closed eyes, still trying to block out the sun. It truly was a beautiful day, but probably not the best thing to say as he saw Axl start to tense. _Way to go Mike._ He cursed to himself and sighed running his fingers along his jaw before resting them both on his hips. "You can come out of hiding."

“Do I have to?” Axl’s voice was so quiet and murmured Mike caught himself to not ask what he said again.

“Hm, ‘fraid so,” He lowered his hands from his hips as he reached for the back of the cart, lowering himself to sit next to his baby brother.

He noticed Axl started to curl up on himself, so Mike shuffled a little away; wanting to make Axl comfortable. The last thing he wanted to do was come down like a ton of bricks on Axl. Anyone outside their family wouldn't have called it an accident but Mike knew it was. Heck even Michele had joked about wanting to kill Anders. It was all talk though, seeing Axl like this was evidence enough that he didn't want to kill his brother - Despite how much of a prick Anders can be... Mike paused.

... _ **Can be**_... he said that in present tense.

... _ **Could be**_... Mike reluctantly corrected himself.

 _Despite how much of a prick Anders **could be**_... Mike kept in a sigh. It was still wrong.

 _Despite how much of a prick Anders **was**_... It sounded bitter, no it sounded wrong, alien still. 

Despite how much of a prick Anders was... they were still brothers, family. Needing each other, now more than ever it seemed.

Mike thought over his words carefully - he couldn't slip up like that in front of Axl. He quickly opened his mouth, pausing and then finally speaking.

“No one blames you, Axl.”  
Well, no one should. He was pretty sure Tyrone would hold it against Axl for a long time but that wasn't important right now. Instead he continued.  
“Anders had no right be with Gaia, and I believe deep down he knew that. I believe that, these God powers... are simply a double edged sword. Whilst its great to have powers and do crazy shit it can come back and punch us right in the teeth -if we’re not careful. We have to learn how to control it. Each in our own way…” Mike looked to Axl who seemed not to be listening, not showing any sign of recognition anyway.

Mike sighed as he leant back against the edge of the cart. “It didn't last long, after you left." He started to explain.  
"He died quickly, lost consciousness early from the loss of blood. There was no pain.” He bit his lip as Axl pressed his lips in a firm line. Maybe that was too much, but if it brought some if any comfort to Axl then it was worth saying.

 "I..." Axl started to which Mike only looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Not wanting to be to forceful on him. "I couldn't control that stuff... I mean, when the Odin thing takes over." Axl explained. Mike turned away, he'd heard something similar from Anders only hours before. 

**_"You know what Mike? I thought you of all people would get it!  
I couldn't stop it! You try finding something with thousands of years of history behind..."_ **

**_"I'm... it's just the Bragi vessel,  
doing my Godly duty whether I wanted to or not..."_ **

This was when Mike hated his job of being the older brother. Gods how he wanted to point out to Axl how very similar Anders's perspective was. Even back in the bar.

**_"But I'm going to fight this thing. Every step of the way."_ **

Mike tilted his head back and briefly welcome the cool touch of the metal as he bit his lip, weighing the options or telling him and not. He thought against it. Axl would figure it out (and accept it) in his own time. He didn't need to burden him with another truth right now. He had to get off topic and quickly. Do something he likes, keep him active, don't leave him to his own thoughts. "Come on," He groaned a little as he rose to his feet. "Let's get you into something comfier." Mike encouraged as he offered Axl his hand.

 _Shit._ Mike cursed to himself as he saw Axl's eyes widening. "I killed him."  Axl's voice was so quiet Mike almost didn't hear it. Axl was breaking apart in front of him.  Without a second thought he grabbed onto Axl's shoulder, pulling him up onto his feet. Just like he did whenever Axl fell over as a kid. Pulled him up checked if he was okay before letting him run again. They never really hugged, and Mike still didn't want to crowd Axl again so just kept his hand firmly on Axl's shoulder.

They didn't move for a while, Mike watching Axl's tears fall down his face and struggling to hold back the urge to wipe away his tears or run supportive circles on his back. That was for when Axl was 6, it wasn't appropriate-

_**"...Axl's 21 now. So you can stop playing Dad."** _

Anders's words drifted into his head from that evening of Axl's birthday. Whilst the conditions where different Mike however still took them into account. He wasn't going to be Dad here, he was going to be welcoming big brother. That's what Axl needed right now. Company. 

"Come on." Mike then encouraged again as he clapped the hand on Axl's shoulder before turning away and jumping out of the cart. Mike wouldn't force anything on Axl besides his company, he wouldn't give advice, he wouldn't accuse or in fact speak anything of the topic, if it was mentioned though he'd just listen and be there for Axl. Mike was sure that was what his brother needed now.

Mike turned to watch Axl slowly and carefully climb out of the cart. He didn't know it was because of Axl wanting to be more careful with the suit (though it looked pretty ruined already) or if his legs ached after all that running, probably both. He waited till Axl was at his side before he started walking again. 

"Thought we could go to Blake's to play a bit of pool." Mike smiled as he looked over his shoulder, Axl didn't say anything. Mike laughed out loud a little trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you, hah, maybe we could drink away our sorrows at another pub as well." He bit his lip as he realised what he had said, glancing to Axl who still didn't say anything. "Michele and I decided it'd be a good investment at the time to check out the other local pubs around the area, you know check out the competition. God the were so awful ones - yes nice and flashy on the outside, but when you got in..." He whistled low, imitating a dropping bomb. "It was a bloody shambles I tell ya. I think the best way to describe it was like one of those fly traps. You know the luminescent lights? Well, one of those, looks promising until you get zapped or worse stuck." Mike continued to ramble, chat away, hoping that Axl might pick up the conversation, but he never did. 

Still as he talked Ullr continued to lead him back on the path to the car. Once inside though neither of them spoke. As Mike checked his mirrors to reverse out of his parking space he couldn't take his eyes of Axl. Body slouched and head pressed against the window.

Mike tried to hide a sigh. _I'm sorry_. He wouldn't say it now, Axl wasn't ready to talk about it yet that much was obvious, but the nagging to say it didn't leave Mike. 

 _If I had not arranged the_ thing _this would've been different. It's my fault Axl, not yours._

And with that Mike pulled out and onto the main road.

 

* * *

__I kept my whole life in suitcase, never really stayed in one place,_ _

* * *

  **1 hour 09 minutes 12 seconds… 13 seconds… 14 seconds…  
** Mike indicated and perfectly pulled onto the drive. Well, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, he couldn't help but be extra precise at the moment. It wasn't like Axl would be taking note of his bad habits as a driver (even though he thought he was a competent driver) maybe he was just over thinking things. Once parked he turned off the engine. "Get changed, I'll wait for you by the door okay?" Mike asked as he turned slightly in his seat to face Axl, whom not to his surprise hadn't moved. 

Mike hated seeing his brother like this, but he knew well not to rush Axl. "C-can't you come with me? What if I… loose it agai-"

"Axl, you won't." Mike replied a little sterner than he intended. "That's not going to happen." He kept his face steady and firm as Axl looked at him, trying to reassure him. It seemed to do the trick as he soon after unbuckled his seatbelt and sluggishly left the car. Mike continued to watch him for a bit as he climbed the stairs before he sat back in his seat and took out his phone. 

**3 NEW MESSAGES**

His phone displayed, he quickly opened his inbox. Two from Tyrone and another from Michele.

**16:50 Tyrone: We're at the hospital's morgue - its round the back apparently. Despite everyone being dead hear the queues for being helped seem even longer than 'upstairs'.**

**17:18 Michele:** **Ty's not holding up to well - Anders had changed his medical proxy, did you know? Not an issue just means more paperwork :/ How you holding up?**

**17:35 Tyrone: Police are here questioning us? What do they want? What did you say?**

Mike looked to the little clock on his phone **17:48** , quickly glancing up at the flat Mike couldn't see Axl so he started to call Ty, pressing the phone to his ear and waited.

" **Two seconds.** " He heard Ty answer before a lot of rustling noises sounded through the phone, Mike picked a little at the rubber of the steering well in front of him, fidgeting as he waited. " **-Sorry, phones not allowed in that area. I think we're good now.** "

"What did the police want?"

" **Just asked a couple of questions, see if I knew what was going on - they're running a fucking investigation Mike.** "

Mike couldn't help but notice the frog in Ty's throat. He sounded panicked and on edge, Mike could imagine him pacing around as he spoke to him on the phone. He sighed. He didn't think the police would question all of them. "I know, it's standard procedure," he tried to reassure Ty. "bloody indecent if you ask my opinion. Is Michele with you?"

" **No... she's trying to find out who Anders's proxy is. I've got a bad feeling about who it might be though.** " 

Mike wanted to pry and ask who Ty thought it was, he wanted to discuss with Ty why on Earth Anders would get a medical proxy in the first place,  though, deep in his gut he thought he knew the answer to that already, still, why didn't he bother telling them? "So what did the police asked you then?" 

" **Er... a statement to what happened , my relation to Anders and who else was there.** "

"And?" Mike pressed, he needed to make sure. 

" **I said what we agreed though I'm not happy about it. I said Anders is the brother above me and that we were all there.** "

Mike couldn't help but hold his breath, "Including Axl-?"

"... **Well yeah. I mean-... shit.** " 

Ty it seemed he realised his mistake, whilst Mike let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah, well hopefully they won't pick up on it. I wouldn't worry."

" **To be honest I wouldn't be all that bothered if they did.** " 

Mike couldn't help but lean forward in his seat. Was this what Michele meant by Tyrone not holding up well'? He knew he'd have to see him at some point today. "Think Ty." Mike couldn't help but speak firmer as he tried to spell it out, "If they pick up on it and Axl gets arrested not only will we be unable to complete the Hunt for Frigg- Which! I know Ty doesn't apply to you any more." Mike quickly cut him off as Ty started to protest. He could hear Ty groaning and trying to complain in the background to which he waited before he continued, "but, then the finger gets pointed back at you and me again. If we're lucky we'd only get fined for hiding valuable information." He then leant back into his seat waiting for Ty to respond.

After a while his younger brother finally spoke up, " **How's _he_ faring?** "

Mike noticed the sneer in Ty's voice, he just sighed. "Not good."

" **I bet.** "

He was sure if Ty was standing in front of him he would have spat at him in disgust. He wondered if Ty had meant what he said. A bet. I offer him an option ' _Axl isn't doing well_ ', Ty accepts that bet, giving me the option that ' _Axl is doing well_', that he will take this better? Maybe he was over thinking his powers with Ullr...maybe. "And I accept your bet." he finally answered, wondering if he had set Axl's path in stone.  
After all he always won. 

Ty again didn't answer, Mike could hear him mumbling to himself - probably cussing at Mike under his breath to kingdom come but Mike let him. Ty was angry, and he had every right to be, _Gods what a family._ Mike sighed again to himself before brushing a hand through his hair. "Listen I'm going to stick with him for the rest of the day, cheer him up if at all possible, can you keep me posted over there?

" **Can't be much help until we find out who Anders's proxy is. They're not telling us anything till that time even though we're his family!** "

 _Ah._ Mike understood now why Ty would be so frustrated even more now. "Stay with it. Keep in touch okay?"

" **Yeah.** "

Mike hung up after that, taking his phone away from his ear and pressing his lips together in thought. Axl should be done by now, he realised as he looked at the time again. With that he pushed his phone into his jacket pocket and made to get out of the car. Waiting for the traffic he noticed a shuttle bus arrive but started to slow down. Still Mike waited for the bus to go pass but it never did, parking quite obtrusively next to Mike's car.

Mike climbed out as the driver rolled down his window. "Gaia?" The driver asked as he pulled out a clipboard and flicking through. With a confused look on his face Mike just pointed to Axl's flat. It seemed enough for the driver, nodding he folded away the clipboard and started to get out of the car.

"I got it mate, I'll get her." Mike suggested before turning away and heading up to the flat. As he climbed the stairs his phone beeped in his pocket. Pulling it out again quickly he opened his new text again from Ty.

**17:54 Tyrone: It's Dawn.**

Mike looked stopped midway on the stairs. _It's Dawn what?_ He didn't reply, he was meaning to until he heard Axl's slightly raised voice. Anger no, definitely not but it was distress, hurt more than anything. As Mike looked up to the balcony he noticed the suitcase waiting to go. Gaia was leaving Axl? More than that there were tags already on the suitcase- a honey moon already? But where was Axl's stuff? Mike quickly made his way up the stairs as he heard Axl again.  

He stood in the open doorway and watched the three flatmates gathered just outside Axl's room. Zeb had already seen him, but Axl and Gaia were staring, lost in each others eyes.

"No you don't have to do that, you don't need to go - ever!"

Mike made his move, knocking enough so they could hear him and waited as they all looked at him. "There's a shuttle bus here." He simply stated as he pointed over his shoulder with his free hand. He then sneaked a glance down at the tags on the bag. **LND** \- That was London right?

"I-I'll come with you." Axl suggested. Mike quickly averted his eyes back to the three of them as he watched. It really wasn't his place to interrupt but running off to London after your brother had just died wasn't the best suggestion. Hell, did Axl even tell Zeb or Gaia? Mike took a step forward to stop Axl as he went back into his room, only he wasn't needed.

"No. Axl." Gaia stepped forward.  "I'm sorry but that's not going to work." Mike knew he really shouldn't be interfering, Gaia it seemed had it all covered. With that he stepped back out the flat and onto the platform, keeping an ear in on the conversation but turning back to the phone.

Mike quickly typed out a reply to Ty's message, he had an idea what it meant but he had to be sure.

"I have to remove myself, from all of this God mess. And I'm sorry, but that includes you." Mike wondered if Idunn knew. He quickly lifted his eyes to the shuttle bus as the driver beeped on it a couple of times. Mike waved to the driver before quickly pointing up his index finger, signalling they'd only be a minute... or two. 

Axl and Gaia were now talking closer to which Mike turned his full attention to his text in progress.

****17:54 Tyrone: It's Dawn.** **

**_Reply_ **  
**17:55 to Tyrone: ...? I think its late afternoon actually.**

Mike stepped aside as Axl moved to pick up Gaia's bag. He couldn't help but smile a little bit. He watched as the couple made their way slowly down the stairs, taking plenty of time; not rushing their last moment together. Mike not wanting to spoil their moment stayed on the balcony as he put his phone back into his pocket. 

Mike tried to hide the roll in his eyes as he heard Zeb creeping up next to him. Bloody squirrel. "So-! Did Axl beat the crap out of him then? Did he give Odin's judgement? He did right? Is he banished or-"

Zeb stopped as he recognised the glare Mike was giving him. "Let's just say there was a fatal accident okay?" Mike didn't mean to snap it out at Zeb, regretting it instantly as Zeb froze. 

"Axl...? I- I only meant it as a joke... I'm."

"Do not joke about the Gods and their shit alright? Bad things happen to mortals that get involved. You should know that by now." Mike warned as he watched Axl load Gaia's bag into the bus. 

"Like I said. It was an accident. A terrible, bloody bad luck accident." Mike kept his eyes on the couple below them but he knew Zeb was listening. "And you're his best mate, so he's going to need your help." he quickly raised his hand in a cheerful 'good luck' wave as Gaia took her place in the back.

"You've got my number, if you can keep me up to date if Axl goes out or makes it home I'd appreciate it." Mike wouldn't really, he could check on Axl's location whenever he wanted to, as long as Zeb felt like he was doing something to help the vessels of the God he was sure his little geeky self would be sound.

"S-sure." Zeb swallowed hard and with that Mike gave his thanks and headed down the stairs. Eyes fixed on Axl he noticed his baby brother still standing in the same spot even after the bus had turned away. 

Mike quickly walked past him, clasping his shoulder supportively as he made his way round the car. "Let's go kid." Axl didn't put up a fight, making his way to the passenger side and securing himself in. He looked just the same, in fact worse than before with just different clothes on now. Mike nodded once to Zeb whom soon after walked back inside as Mike hopped into the car and started the engine. 

 

* * *

_Maybe that's the way it should be, You know I live my life like a gypsy,_

* * *

  **1 hour 40 minutes 42 seconds… 43 seconds…  
** It wasn't an issue finding a pool bar, heck nearly every pub hand a least one table. Mike though wanted to find a near enough location but still have good amount of space to chat in without being disturbed. Just to blend in and hide away from anything suspicious. Act like everything was normal become normal background to everyone else. Camouflage.

Axl still did not say a lot, the occasional tear fell from his eyes which he either: wouldn't bother to brush away, the trail leaving a path of silver in its place, or he would very casually brush them away. Other than that there were no clear signs of emotion. He was sad yes, but he didn't cry out, just wept silently. Mike didn't know which was better. Whether he cried for Anders, or instead what he believed to be his own fate as Odin he did not know. It wasn't like Axl to be so self-centred, even if he was a little spoilt as a child.

Mike wouldn't have blamed him if he did think about himself at this point in time. He tried to look closely at Axl, watching his movements, see how he carried himself to try and figure out what was going on in his head.

They were now in their 3rd game, the score (to no one’s surprise) being **Mike 3-0 Axl**. Even if Mike didn't have Ullr backing him up he could still beat Axl, he wasn't even trying-! His shots where either poorly aimed but with the right strength, or not strong enough and spot on coordinating. Mike kept on reminding himself to let Axl take his time, not to step in and give advice where it wasn't wanted – about the game or how to deal with Anders death.

Despite the lack of improvement in the technique and accuracy of Axl's shots, Mike could see the frustration in Axl start to simmer again. He would either stand exasperated or just roll his eyes in annoyance as Mike would step up to the table.

Conversations were also very one sided. The most Mike got out of him was a ‘yeah’ sometimes just a shrug. Mike leant against one of the posts to the ceiling as he watch Axl take his shot. He couldn't help but look at it closely studying how Axl was looking at it and making his move. Figuring out where his younger brother was going wrong. His positioning looked good, nice balance, good aim draw back and-  _Well… that was unexpected._ Mike couldn't help but remark as he noticed the ball firmly pierced by the cue.

He heard Axl sigh behind him as Mike left their table onto a stock rack not far away. The rack acted as an open exchange point where players could exchange their equipment for something else. Mike grabbed a new ball and cue of similar size to the one Axl was using and headed back.

Axl sluggishly took away the apparatus Mike offered, reluctantly handing Mike the damaged one. "I have one question. Why?"  He finally asked. Mike turned to him unexpectedly, surprised in fact that Axl was talking to him in the first place.

He pulled a blank face… “Why what?” Mike was confused, he looked down the ball penetrated by the cue and made to take it off.  He pulled, surprised a it wouldn’t budge before trying again, only to abandon it and leave it on the rack for someone else to take care of.

Stepping back up to the table Mike nodded to Axl to retake his turn. He couldn’t help but smile a little when Axl whined. "Why are we here?"

Mike continued to rest on his cue as he watched Axl take his shot. He honestly didn’t know where the idea came from, so he spoke honestly as he could whilst tilting his head to the side in thought. "Thought you might like a game. A bit of company perhaps, you like pool." he smiled as he stepped up to the table, lining up and scoring beautifully. Mike cursed but all he could do is grin it off at Axl.  

"Yeah, not with you - you always win."

“No I won’t. I’m not powered up.” Mike insisted but Axl seemed not to listen any more. Mike tried his hardest to focus on the game, to aim differently, shoot poorly, bet that he would lose the match – something! They continued to play as Mike leant across the table, putting the black into place. Winning the game. **Mike 4 – 0 Axl**. "I swear I did not mean to do that I…" He couldn’t help but laugh again, biting his lip as he realized how pissed off it made Axl instead. No, that wasn’t right, it was like a frustration of being correct, tired. Waste of time or something along those lines.  “I… meant to go it off."

"Great so you were going to throw the game," Mike sighed shaking his head a little as he looked down to the floor. He was trying to stop an argument from happening not cause one! Mike just scratched the back of his head as he felt Axl’s eyes bore down on him. "I'm not a child Mike!" 

"Then how about you stop acting like one." God he sounded so much like Dad as he yelled back at him. After that Axl seemed to back down though, letting Mike yell at him further… what if that was what he wanted? He couldn’t help but wonder as Axl stood to attention, waiting to receive his yelling at. His disciplinary. No, he wouldn’t do that to Axl, and he should know that by now. Mike quickly walked up to Axl, “it was an accident." Mike wanted to rest his hand and hold Axl on his shoulder but Axl just stepped away.

"Get off my case! You're not Dad and you never will be! You don't need to babysit me thinking I'm going to do something stupid." Mike stood rooted to the spot as Axl yelled back at him, this raw emotion brewing in Axl. If he could help him get it out he would, just as long as no one else got in harms way. “I’m totally fine.” Axl emphasized as he threw his cue back onto the table.

Mike still stood there. He didn’t say anything just watched as Axl took his leave. It seemed he wasn’t the only one watching, despite the size of the place a lot of conversations had quietened, eyes lingering into business not their own.

 _Well that went well._ Mike sighed as he picked up Axl’s cue with his own and went back to the stock rack to put them away. Passing the bar he quickly pulled out two $20 bills and gave it to the woman. “We… er damaged the cues.” Before she could respond back Mike was halfway out the door.

Glancing around he could see Axl walking off and down the hill but Mike knew best not to talk to him now. He was angry, and he needed to learn how to deal with his emotions. _All part of the process._ Mike tried to reassure himself and calm the nagging in his head wanting to hug his youngest brother.

Though Axl cast the stone, pulled the trigger, however you want to phrase it- Mike was the one who handed him the gun. At least that’s what it felt like. No, more so than that.

Mike’s eyes drifted to the rim of the door of his car. _More than that_. Glancing down at his reflection in the window Mike didn’t know what he was looking for.

He did know this.  
Each of them, in their own way (except perhaps Ty and Olaf), played some part in this fatal accident. _Yes it was an accident. Axl would never want to kill Anders. Never. And yes whilst at times it was bloody tempting Axl would never do it._

Above all else Mike knew he had failed as an older brother.

 _Not now no._ He forced himself to shake his head as he knew what was coming, his stomach was already churning and body felt so heavy. He couldn't fall apart just yet. Tyrone needed his support, some reassurance to say the least. And with that Mike got into his car and drove to the hospital.

 _He’d failed as an older brother._ To Anders, yes. Yes he had. Maybe though he could redeem himself with Tyrone and Axl.

* * *

  ** _I've said it so many times..._**

* * *

 

  ** _To be continued in Chapter 3: 'Inclination- Mikkel part II'_**


End file.
